100 year bloom
by CrazyFirenationFangirl
Summary: Ty is Aang's older sister trapped in the iceberg with him. Now stuck 100 years in the future she must help her brother master the elements, break up a pair of squabbling siblings, and try not to fall for the one boy she can't have all while keeping her unusual powers out of the wrong hands. Rated m for future chapters.


**Hello beautiful readers, this is CrazyFireNationFangirl and welcome to my first story. I only own Ty and nothing else, I am extremely open to criticism but please don't be mean, Thank you.**

100 year bloom chapter 1

Water...Earth...fire...Air

Long ago there was said to be a girl who could bend plants. She was blessed by the spirits when she was a child. She could make any plant grow right before your eyes and tame the wildest of beasts. She working alongside her brother, Avatar Aang, and their friends helped end the 100 year war and bring peace to the four nations. And so, our story begins even farther in the past, on the day a cherry blossom was frozen.

Monk Betsu Huffed "You cannot keep protecting him from his destiny. He is the Avatar, he has a duty to the world".

Was he serious? I can't believe this conversion was even happening. I glared at the old monk in front of me "Aang isn't just the Avatar, he's a 12 year old boy, and the only thing he needs worry about is what game him and his friends are going to play next. Oh and by the way they've been alienating him since you announced to the entire temple that he's the Avatar, so thanks for that".

Gyatso placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a disapproving look, signing I closed my mouth. Gyatso turning back to head Monk Abbot give him a pleading look "Aang may be the Avatar, but Ty is right he deserves to have a normal childhood, just like those before him".

"Gyatso, I know you mean well, but you are letting your affection for the boy cloud your judgment" replied Monk Abbot.

"All I want is what is best for him, and Ty" He said looking back at me. Why were they so hung up about Gyatso caring about us, was it such a bad thing?

"But what we need is what's best for the world" said Abbot, he Looked down for a moment in thought before raising his head to continue "You and Aang must be separated. The Avatar will be sent away to the Eastern Air Temple to complete his training".

"What?" I cried, outraged I took a few steps forward " No you can't do that, you can't separated us, Gyatso is our family ".

Monk Betsu cut her off "Oh no Ty you will not be going with the boy".

I furrowed my brows in confusion. What did they mean, I always went everywhere with Aang, it was my job to protect him, "Of course I'm going with Aang, we've never been apart". I looked back at Gyatso, but he wouldn't meet my eyes.

"True, but you will be going to the Western air temple to live with the nuns, as you should have the second your mother passed" Monk Betsu stated smugly.

My heart stopped for a second before the rage set in. How dare he talk about my mother, he knew nothing about her. I made to leap forward but my guardian field me back

"Monk Betsu how darn you speak of a soul that has past on in such a way". Appalled Monk Abbot turned to me "I am sorry, but it is true Ty. You were never meant to stay here this long, especially after your accident, but your powers emerged and... " The old man trailed off.

I looked down so no one would see the angry Tears that had started to collect in my eyes. I can't believe this is happening, the only family I still had was being ripped away from me.

"And you almost brought down the entire mountain-"

"Betsu that is enough" This time the rude counsel member stayed quiet. That stupid weasel-rat never liked me. He was a firm believer in the separation of the genders and had been trying to get me sent away for years, i just never thought he would get his way. I shook my head, I was beyond angry "You can't do this, you can't do this to us". The tears I was holding back started to stream down my face. I was starting to sound like a child throwing a tantrum.

"We can and we are. I'm sorry Ty but has to be done, for the go of the world".

I couldn't believe this, besides Monk Gyatso, Monk Abbot had been my favorite. He never passed up the opportunity to teach me about new plants or help me pick out new scrolls to read and now, he was tearing my family apart.

"Screw the world" shouted I as sped out of the chamber, leaving a path of dead plants behind me.

Tsk, tsk, my fist made a soft knock sound as it made contact with my little brother's door. Spinning around startled Aang nervously asked "Ty what are you doing here?"

"The better question", I paused Looking around the bare room "Is what are you doing?" My sites settle back on the boy in front of me.

Nervously Aang scratched at the back of his neck, a little tick he had picked up over the years, "I'm not doing anything" he stopped deciding not to lie, he was never good at lying especially to me. "I guess I was just trying to get ahead on packing".

My eyes softened in understanding, "You heard the meeting".

Damn of course he had, how could I forget about the small hole in the councilroom's sealing. Damn me for showing him it. Looking down Aang replied "Yeah I did".

I could already hear the tears in his "Come here" I said as I knelled down with opened arms, Aang eminently ran into them and hugged me tightly.

"I am not going to let them separate us. I pulled back to look him in the eyes " I promise you that", and you to mom.

He shook his head from side to side "It's not just that, they want me to fight. I don't want fight, I so sacred" sniffed Aang "The Monks want me to be something I'm not. And I can't, I can't".

"Hey hey look at me, you are not going to be fighting anyone. Okay?" It breaks my heart to see my litter brother like this. My sweet little brother who couldn't bring even himself to swat away a spiderfly, let alone fight in a war. My anger towards the Monks had risen even higher now, how dare the make my sweet, innocent little brother fear for his safety.

"What can I do to make it better?"

"Let's leave, please if I stay here they'll make me fight. Please Ty, let's go visit Bumi or Kuzon".

I was nodding along "Yeah that could work, give the Elder Monks time to rethink their decisions". Let Monk Abbot realize that listening to Monk Betsu was stupid and that me staying here was fine.

Shaking slightly I stood up "Okay I'm going to go back to my room and pack a bag. Meet me by Appa in 30 mintes" leaning down I kissed his bald head before moving to the door.

"I love you, Aang".

"I love you too, Ty".

Speeding towards my room I accidentally bumped into the one person I wanted to a avoid most.

"Woah there Cherry blossom. Where are you going in such a hurry?" Asked Monk Gyatso.

"I um was just going back to my room to get a change my clothes before my bath" I replied breathlessly.

The Monk gave my an obvious smile "Okay well I just wanted to reassure you that you have nothing to worry about, I am not going to let them take you away or Aang away. Your home is here, with me".

"I know Gyatso", I quickly pulls him it to a hug, to hide my watery eyes "Thank you for always standing up for us, I couldn't have wished for a better guardian. I love you".

He was always there fighting from me to stay here when Monk Betsu wanted to send me away or when I was sick he would stay by my side, no regard for his own health, until I was better. I righted my grip on the old Monk, trying to memorize the way his hug felt.

"I love you too, cherry blossom, Pulling back till I was elbow length away. "Now it sounds an awful like your saying good bye".

Giving a tight laugh I quitly replied "I know, today just has me kind of shaken, but I know it will all blow over" Once we were gone the council will realize how wrong they were. If I stayed any longer I would tell him Aang and I's plan. "Well I'm going to go take my bath".

"Alright, I'll see you at dinner". He gave my hand an affectionate squeeze. "Bye cherry blossom".

I gave the man I saw as a father one last watery smile "bye Gyatso".

By the the time I made it out to the sky bison stable to meet my brother, storm clouds had quickly filled the sky. We had been flying for over 3 hours and the storm had finally hit us, hard.

Yelling over the rain and wind, I told Aang "Here should be an island about an hour or two from here, where we can stop to wait out the storm".

"Okay, tell me when we get close" He yelled from Appa's head.

The storm was getting worse now, lighting lit up the night sky behind us, startling the sky bison, and sending him and the two of us into the stormy sea. I let out a gasp as I hit the freezing water, the wind getting knocked out of me, Struggling to kick to the surface darkness was starting to cloud my vision, the last thing I saw was a burst of light before the world went black.


End file.
